Eyewear including eyeglasses and goggles for various purposes, conventionally include a frame structure made of a substantially rigid material such as rigid plastic material and one or more lenses attached thereto. The frame structure is used to support the lens or lenses thereon and is configured in accordance with and abuts the eyewear user's face around or near the eyes. The frame structure is retained on the user's head by a side piece or pieces, for example, temples or an elastic strap. In some types of eyewear, the lens or lenses are permanently secured to the frame structure. Such a lens attachment may be achieved in combination with the frame structure in a plastic molding process. Nevertheless, such a conventional plastic molding process of a frame structure may not be able to produce a variety of molded eyewear in order to satisfy consumers' various needs for improved eyewear designs in fashion and for functionality.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method of making eyewear in which one or more lenses are permanently secured in a support structure in order to form a central part or front section of the eyewear.